Infierno
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: "La curiosidad mato al gato". Y vaya que ese dicho tenia tanta verdad, si alguien le hubiese dicho a Sakura Haruno lo que estaba por vivir después de aquellos sueños, ella se hubiese burlado. Pero ahora eso no era un sueño, y aquel demonio misterioso era el único que podía salvarla.


Solo podía verle el día 10 cada mil días. Al menos eso me había dicho el.  
Me levante con la respiración agitada. Pues había vuelto a soñar con aquel demonio.

Habia algo en ese sueño que me hacia sentir que no era aquello. Si no, mas bien algo real, pues los rasguños en mi cadera tras aquellos sueños tan llenos de lujuria eran visibles cada vez que soñaba con ese demonio.  
El me lo había dicho.

 _-Solo puedo venir a verte el día 10 cada mil días. Perdóname, por favor.-_

Talle mis ojos y me estire con pereza, debía llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria, pues el señor Howkings daba clase de Biología durante la primera hora de hoy.  
Me aliste rápidamente y salí del departamento que compartía con mi mejor amiga, una mujer mayor que solía verse empedernida en su computadora , ella era una grandiosa escritora.

Suspire pesadamente mientras entraba al aula con mi mochila sobre el hombro, la clase recién comenzaba y en cuanto saque el cuaderno me di cuenta que había olvidado el libro de biología.

-¡Bha! Pronto me pondré al corriente... - murmure mientras adelantaba unas ecuaciones de matemáticas. Y esque para mi la escuela no era problema, pues, a pesar de ser tan distraída era la mejor de la clase.

De un momento a otro las luces del aula comenzaron a parpadear y alarmado, el señor Howkings nos señalo que corriéramos hacia el gimnasio.  
Todos salieron excepto yo, una inmensa curiosidad me tentaba a seguir al Señor Howkings a donde quiera que fuese tan alarmado. _El sabia algo._  
Con paso sigiloso le seguí hacia el laboratorio de ciencias, en donde escondida en un casillero pude presenciar algo de lo mas tenebroso, pues frente a mi, se encontraba mi profesor de toda la vida lanzando hechizos contra una horrible criatura antropomórfica y de apariencia aterradora.  
Aquel demonio o monstruo, salio despavorido por la ventana, y el Señor Howkings dio aviso a los estudiantes de una emergencia con un supuesto "ladrón" alegando así, que todos debían ir a sus casas lo mas pronto posible.

Al verlo salir del laboratorio, con mirada aun asombrada pose mi mano derecha sobre mi boca. Aquello me había sorprendido de una manera descomunal.  
Estaba dispuesta a seguir al señor Howkings a donde quiera que se dirigiese ahora. Aquello era impresionante y yo necesitaba respuestas.

Sigilosamente salí tras el, lo suficientemente lejos para que no me notara, y lo suficientemente cerca para ver hacia donde iba. Lo observe entrar a una enorme estación de radio. En donde, según tenia entendido, el trabajaba de locutor por la noche. Entre tras el con paso sigiloso, caminando hacia el pasillo con escaleras hacia el lado derecho, era como una clase de sótano. Me recargue en la entrada esperando escuchar hablar a mi profesor a lo lejos. Sin embargo, al abrir la gran puerta oscura del estudio vi dentro algo que me causo pavor, pues dentro había una extraña clase de portal lleno de una luz celeste mezclada con violeta, rodeada de hiedras y flores negras ensangrentadas. Tape mi boca con angustia ocultando cualquier sonido que saliese de mi boca.

-Un demonio logro escapar- fue lo que el señor Howkings dijo a otro hombre frente a el.

-Debemos conseguir nuevos guardianes, estas viejo para esto padre. -fue lo que menciono en respuesta el otro hombre frente al profesor.

Y de pronto un horrible rayo de luz rojiza cubrió todo el estudio, los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, y aquel quien dijo padre al profesor salio asustado cerrando el estudio de manera presurosa, paso corriendo frente a mi, sin percatarse de mi presencia.  
Y con paso sigiloso me acerque a ver aquello que lo había asustado.

Frente a mi se encontraba, a través de aquella gran puerta de acero, una horrible escena. Todo se veía completamente lleno de sangre, y el señor Howkings ya no estaba.  
La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente aventandome lejos, levante la mirada asustada observando frente a mi un temible demonio con apariencia humanoide, con unas enormes y asquerosas alas llenas de sangre. Me puse de pie en ese mismo instante y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude.  
Aquella cosa me seguía.

En cuanto llegue al complejo de departamentos entre corriendo al mio. En donde Sarah se encontraba viendo un programa tranquilamente mientras comía yogurt con galletas. Me observo confundida pues en cuanto llegue corrí al invernadero.  
Me escondí en el tronco de mi cedro favorito, la horrible criatura paso sobre mi.

Y en ese momento realmente desee que a que dulce demonio que me visitaba en sueños apareciese en ese momento.

 _-solo puedo verte el día 10 cada mil días...-_ recordé sus palabras.  
Y en serio me sentí morir cuando escuche a Sarah gritar.

-Joder... - Quizá aquel sueño, era mucho mas fuerte que eso.


End file.
